lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 603
Report #603 Skillset: Aquamancy Skill: Liquidform Org: Aquamancers Status: Completed Apr 2011 Furies' Decision: Castable whenever gedulah is now (removed restrictions preventing casting) Problem: Liquidform is a 10 power mythical ability in aquamancy whose main thrust is to be a last resort method of escaping death, however, it suffers from multiple limitations that essentially makes evoking gedulah a far more favorable choice. The limitations are as follows: requires one's own demesne, stopped by - paralysis, broken legs, broken arms, prone, hemiplegy, all entanglements, stun, asleep, unconsciousness, being off balance/eq, essentially all states that prevent standard casting, and heals only 4-8% health/mana. In situations where it can be cast, it's generally better to either center, walk out, or in the case of using it to escape damage kills...to simply twirl staff to heal more (as it is not possible to cure while affected by liquidform). For the sake of completeness, the engulf ability in liquidform cannot be cast on oneself and heals for less than puella. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change liquidform's casting conditions to be identical to that of green/gedulah. In addition, allow it to heal all of one's health, mana, and ego to put it in line with other 10p last-resort abilities. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: In addition to solution 1, allow the casting and maintenance of liquidform in any flooded location instead of limiting it to one's own demesne. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: In addition to solution 1, allow those who have taken on liquidform to leave their own demesne but retain the restriction on where it may be cast. In addition, allow all non-aggressive actions to be useable while in that state. Player Comments: ---on 4/15 @ 14:55 writes: I can definitely see your point about the current limitations, but I'd rather not see Trueheal++ created by this report. ---on 4/15 @ 17:33 writes: Trueheal can be cast while off balance/eq and impaled. I don't think either of those conditions allow casting green/gedulah. Also, trueheal can be cast anywhere, unlike liquidform. And finally, trueheal with its prismatic barrier usually affords an easy way to get away from danger immediately after being cast. This is not the case here, either, although being brought out of phase allows for escaping delayed instant kills. Perhaps, the mage should not be able to move in liquidform, if this report's suggestion gets approved. Instead, give the room they're in a chance (something between 25 and 50%, I'd say) to resist being broken. ---on 4/15 @ 20:27 writes: That's basically the case, all three solutions would still be weaker than trueheal due to additional casting, terrain, and movement restrictions plus trueheal will cure the target above maximum health, mana, and ego whereas this ability would not. I disagree that it would be necessary to prevent movement while in liquidform, however, as there isn't particularly much a mage is able to do while under its effects (except perhaps look, walk a few rooms, and engulf others for a weak heal). There isn't even any control as to when liquidform ends, though it is always brief and random.